parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Supermarket (Takeoff 25)
"Supermarket" is an original rap written by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by the Takeoff 25 team on their way to the supermarket in an episode of My Little Furry: Friendship is Awesomeness. Lyrics Chorus: Stuart: We’re going to the grocery store (Twilight: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Ronnie: Going to the, going to the, Stuart: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Joel: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey!) Twilight: We’re going to the grocery store (Stuart: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Applejack: Going to the, going to the, Twilight: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Kristin: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey) Verse 1: Polar: Look at this grocery list Check out this grocery list Dawn: We’re going to the supermarket And we’re buying all of this Jonathan: I’ve got money in my paws I’m waving my greens, yah! Bolt: Are we buying candy? Chris: No, Mom said we’re buying beans Amethyst: Aww! Kion: Apples and bananas, yes Fuli: Nectarines and pears Kiara: Peaches, plums, and pomegranates Homie they’re all there Marcellus: Cool like a cucumber Rocking with this broccoli We’re simply buying healthy And there's no need for apologies Chorus: Rainbow Dash: We’re going to the grocery store (Kiara: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Shining Armor: Going to the, going to the, RD: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Princess Cadance: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey!) Kiara: We’re going to the grocery store (RD: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Kion: Going to the, going to the, Kiara: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Fuli: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey) Verse 2: James: Cruising on the shopping cart This is what we follow Applejack: We don’t need no soda, Holmes We’re buying water bottles Amethyst: Making sure the prices don’t leave us in a fix Bolt: I can’t decide between Town House or Cheez-It Party Mix! Kiara: Shalom, dear Cheetos, farewell, Sun Chips We’re purchasing the stuff that matters Kion: Like this salad dip? Kiara: That wasn’t on the list, bro Kion: Aww, that’s too bad Ronnie: Wait, they didn’t add the salt-fish? Stuart: Yay, I’m so glad. (Jon: Wow!) Chorus: Aleu: We’re going to the grocery store (Marcellus: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Kodi: Going to the, going to the, Aleu: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Dawn: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey!) Marcellus: We’re going to the grocery store (Aleu: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Amethyst: Going to the, going to the, Marc and Chris: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Chris: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey) (DJ Break) Bridge (2x): Benjamin: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list We’re getting stuff that counts, I hope you get our gist Pandora: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list Because we’re eating healthy, and there is no topping this Benjamin: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list We’re getting stuff that counts, I hope you get our gist Pandora: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list January: I really hope there’s nothing that we might have missed Chorus (2x): Aleu and Kodi: We’re going to the grocery store (Marc and Chris: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Ronnie and Stuart: Going to the, going to the, Aleu and Kodi: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Dawn and Polar: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey!) Kion and Fuli: We’re going to the grocery store (RD and Shining: Hey!) Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Chris and Amethyst: Going to the, going to the, Kion and Fuli: Going to the grocery store (Hey!) (2x) Jon, Joel, Kris, and James: We’re gonna buy all the stuff on this list At the grocery store (Hey) Ending: Benjamin and Pandora: Going to the grocery store! (3x) Shining Armor: It’s the supermarket, man! We’re out! Kiara: Shalom! Trivia * This is the first song to feature the Takeoff 25. * This song is not to be confused with "The Grocery Store Rap" by Hollywood Ending, though it was partially inspired by the song. Category:Phase Awesomeness Rap Songs Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs